The Greater Pain
by MoonageDaydreamer97
Summary: The search for the Hallows, the vision of a renewed Golden Age, the Greater Good; that's what Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwad share. But like everything in Grindelwald's life, even their friendship is twisted and won't end well. Huge thanks to my efficient beta,fireflame789!
1. Chapter 1

**The Greater Pain**

 **Part 1**

 _Dark and silence.  
It's everything I can sense, but I've got to be sure.  
I need to be alone.  
I hate the idiots that live in this castle: they are stupid and noisy and they annoy me. And when I'm annoyed, there's always somebody who gets hurt._ _  
_ _The quivering light of my candle is beaming on the shelves, but it is choked by the darkness surrounding me. It's swallowed by the creeping shadows, blanketing the library in darkness._ _  
_ _I grab the book from the pile towering on the desk and I open it slowly; I want to read it again, in case I overlooked something important. Every detail could be crucial._ _  
_ _"There were once three brothers..."_ _  
_ _The story begins in that way. I know it by heart, now._ _  
_ _It's just a fairy-tale, the fools say._ _  
_ _In every fairy-tale, there's some truth, and if you put aside the part about Death, in this fairy-tale there's a truth I like._ _  
_ _Artefacts powerful enough to make a person the master of Death... it's an intoxicating idea._ _  
_ _What could they achieve if they were reunited in the right hands, in_ my _hands?_ _  
_ _For that is their destiny, I am sure of it. I was born to rise above the mediocrity that surrounds me. I'm more skilled of anybody else in this school._ _  
_ _Someone whispers that there will be a war soon, that some wizards think wizards and Muggles cannot coexist._ _  
_ _They're idiots. When there are problems in a pack of wolves, a new hierarchy is established._ _  
_ _The Hallows will allow me to do so, the Hallows will open me the gates of the world so that I can finally take my place in the universe. A place where my might shall not be wasted. A place at the top._ _  
_ _I just have to find them._

 _I have a name and a place.  
Nothing else is important anymore.  
It's little information, but it's more than enough; I can finally start the true search and stop wasting my time buried in the library._ _  
_ _I'm a step closer to the Hallows. It won't be long till I find them. They are meant to be mine._ _  
_ _The excitement runs through my veins like liquid fire.  
Lately, it's made me do a few things, stupid things. But it's not important. No one will complain; they're too scared to try._ _  
_ _It's so amusing to see that everyone tries to change the road they're on whenever they see me. Or when someone passes me by without daring to raise their eyes._ _  
_ _And this is only the beginning. Imagine what I will be able to do when I've achieved the Hallows._ _  
_ _But there's one last thing I have to do before I leave._ _  
_ _I went out during the night so often that I've learned the gatekeeper's timetable, so it's so easy to avoid him._ _  
_ _I'm standing in front of a wall._ _  
_ _I've chosen it very carefully: every day, all the people living in this castle - students and professors- have to walk beside it. I slowly move my wand, and signs as black as ink appear on the wall._ _  
_ _The following day each and every person in the school is there, admiring my work: a triangle enclosing a circle with a vertical line inside it._ _  
_ _It's perfect. Not that I expect someone to understand it's true meaning, but from now on, everyone will link it to me._ _  
_ _It's the witness of my future glory._ _  
_ _No matter how they're going to try, they'll never be able to erase it._ _  
_ _It will remain forever, unchangeable and eternal, and so will I, once I find the Hallows._ _  
_ _The same day the professors gather together and come to tell me I'm expelled._ _  
_ _They're frightened by my possible reaction. But I burst into laughter and thank them; they can't imagine how grateful I am._ _  
_ _I know exactly what I'm going to do now. I have a name and a place._ _  
_ _Ignotus Peverell, Godric's Hollow._

~oOo~

Bathilda Bath's living room was filled with the afternoon light. The woman was coming and going from one room to another, chirping at her nephew and his guest. Finally, the two had met and they were sipping some tea together.  
Actually, they were examining one another, exchanging from time to time a couple of words.

 _The search has been longer than I expected.  
Maybe I'm hesitating: every day I tell myself that the next I will reach a turning point, but I do nothing.  
It's like something is missing, though I can't understand what it is.  
It's making me go insane.  
All I can do is wait, day after day.  
And it's not like the company is exciting: aunt Bathilda can be very annoying when she wants, especially when she insists on something. "Gellert, you should go out!", "Gellert, you should stop studying so hard!", "Gellert, you should meet our neighbour!".  
My instinct told me to give in, in the end. A  
nd the instinct of a predator is never wrong._

Albus Dumbledore had always thought that there was no need for long conversations in order to understand a person, and his theory was proven right while he observed the wizard sitting in front of him without even bothering whether or not he was being rude.

It could have been the reflection of the sun on the fair curls, but the German seemed surrounded by a golden aura that increased Albus's impression that he was some sort of fairy creature come from a heavenly place.

Gellert Grindelwald, for his part, glanced back with interest, trying to understand if the stern frown and the intent look painted on Dumbledore's face was a sign of a contemplative nature or of something more.

 _You caught my attention from the first moment I saw you, I have to admit it.  
Despite the tired face and the unhealthy appearance, there is a kind of glimpse inside your eyes that makes me thing you are not part of the desolation that dominates Godric's Hollow.  
But it seems to me you're trying to suppress it, that light.  
It's not just ambition or curiosity.  
_Genius _, I dare say.  
The atmosphere is full of a strange sensation, you too can feel it, as if it was filled with electricity connecting our minds. _

« Is there a reason you have been expelled from Durmstrang? – Albus asked after a moment of thought; then, in fear of having been indiscreet, he quickly added. – If I may ask. »

 _What did aunt Bathilda say?  
Oh, of course: "The professors in Durmstrang are too strict; they expel students for things that at Hogwarts wouldn't be punished with an hour of detention."  
Now, forgive my curiosity, but I'd really like to know the punishment applied in your school to those who _by accident _set fire to the beds, or_ inadvertently _happen to torture a classmate after a sarcastic retort.  
You're too clever and you don't want to hear these stories.  
You want the truth, don't you?_

Gellert bent forward, towards the other boy, and he looked him in the eyes.  
« They were afraid of me. »he whispered, then he smiled innocently.  
« Had they a reason to? » Albus replied.  
Grindelwald sat straight and shrugged. « I was more powerful than them. »

 _If you are shocked, you don't let it show. But after all I don't think you are.  
Maybe you believe I'm a crazy, boastful prat.  
Yet I have the feeling that you... understand what I'm saying._

Bathilda entered the room carrying a wobbly tray of pastry.  
« Thanks, auntie. » said Gellert, although it was obvious that he was annoyed with the interruption.  
« It was nothing, dear. – the woman happily replied. – I'm so glad you two have finally met. I knew you'd get along well. Just look at you: you already look better, the both of you. Albus, dear, you must take Geller out in the neighbourhood one of these days. It's not healthy for him to be always locked up in his room!»  
« Of course I'll do it, Mrs. Bath. » Albus reassured her.  
The witch said something more about the fact that the young Dumbledore was indeed a sweet and lovely boy, then she left again.  
« What are you studying? » Albus asked when they were alone again.  
Gellert sipped his tea, deep in thought. He kept staring at the other wizard, with his eyes half-closed.  
« A bit of everything, actually. – he finally replied – Transfiguration, old legends, ancient family trees. »  
He had hesitated before answering. Albus noticed that, but pretended he didn't.  
« It's a good way to pass the time. » he said.  
« It is indeed. But now it's your turn: what is a brilliant mind like yours in a place like Godric's Hollow? It surely isn't the most exciting place in the world. »  
« Yet you came here, and of your own accord. »  
« I have my reasons. » Gellert answered.  
Silence fell between the two young wizards, though none of them was able to look away.

 _You're curious, I can feel it. I know you'd want me to go on, to explain you everything.  
Not today, Albus, today is not the right moment to do so.  
But there's something in you that prevents me to leave you so dissatisfied.  
You'll leave with a promise, and that's more than anybody else has got from me in a lifetime.  
I promise that one day I'll tell you about it, I'll make you part of my glorious vision._

~oOo~

That night, after supper, Albus went to his room to read the book that his friend, Elphias Doge, had lent him before he'd left for Europe, but shortly after ten o'clock he heard a noise at the window.  
Lifting his eyes from the pages, he saw an eagle owl perched on the windowsill.  
He immediately got up and opened the window; the owl looked at him with its yellow eyes while the boy was taking the parchment tied to its leg, but it didn't allow Albus to touch it.  
Right after it had been freed from the message, the owl opened its wings and soared into the air, only to glide elegantly towards one of the windows of the opposite house.  
For a few moments, Albus followed it with his eyes. Then he read the message.

"You promised me a tour, and I fully intend to collect. Tomorrow afternoon?" it read.

In that moment, a backlit figure appeared at the window of Bath's house. Albus immediately recognized him. Gellert absently stroked the howl before it entered the room, then he nodded in the direction of Albus and disappeared again. Although he was only able to barely see him, Albus was ready to swear that Gellert had a smile on his face.

 _I look around me, although I can see nothing.  
My mind is so excited that it refuses to focus on anything around me.  
A strange sensation has taken possession of me; not of all-powerfulness, as it happened so often in Durmstrang, but of well-being and wholeness.  
I was right to follow my instinct because it didn't fail me.  
I _was _missing something. Something I believe I finally found._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greater Pain**

 **Part 2**

Albus gazed at the landscape; the fields disappeared in the distance, were far-away, pale blue hills stood.  
He hated that view, but he pretended to be very interested anyway, because it was the only way not to look at _him_.  
Gellert was by his side, laying under the shadow of the apple tree he and Albus had find shelter from the heat under.  
 _You just told me about your parents, about Aberforth and Ariana.  
You would like to leave, don't you?  
This is what you feel when you look away, as you are doing now: you'd cry out if it allowed you to go away.  
Don't be ashamed, not with me, at least. I know the feeling of being trapped. It constricts your lungs, it keeps you awake at night: the walls of your home crush you, the hugs of the loved-ones become threatening, their words insufferable yelling.  
You gave me a chance, and I must take it.  
_« It's the Statute of Secrecy's fault. » Gellert said, almost casually. _Yet you've got no idea how long I've been thinking about this.  
Don't look at me like that: you don't know everything yet. But when you do, I'm sure you will agree with me. Were so much alike, you and me.  
_« Just think about it, Albus. – Gellert continued, under the attentive stare of his friend. – Without the Statue, Ariana would not be forced to hide and you would be free. »  
 _Your eyes twinkle. I've seen it, there's no use in trying to hide it.  
_ « Our whole society is based on it. » Albus replied, but it was clear that he was curious.  
 _Oh, come on! Try to free yourself from those stupid ideas you've learned at school!  
_ « Then it's time to change the society itself. » Gellert replied with a smile, as if what he had suggested was the most natural thing in the world.  
« But how can the Muggles be defended without the Statute? »  
« The Wizards themselves will do it. »  
« The Muggles will never accept our protection. » Albus objected.  
« There will be no need for them to accept anything. – Gellert was eager to explain everything he had imagined to his friend. – Once we reveal our might, everybody will follow us. »  
« You are suggesting that we will need to use force. » Albus pointed out.  
The whole conversation seemed... ambiguous to him.  
 _Yes, my friend, we will. But you don't seem so shocked.  
_ « There has never been a pacific revolution. – was Gellert's reply – Democracy itself has been born from a guillotine. »  
Albus tilted his head and tore of some stalk of grass.  
 _I can see you hesitating. You're confused, I can understand that.  
You had just resigned yourself to a life of nothingness, and here came I, giving you hope; but you don't know if you can trust me or not.  
The choice is up to you.  
But, for Heaven's sake, take all the time you need. I'm in no rush.  
You'll do the right thing, my friend._

~oOo~

Gellert toyed with a sheet of paper, a pleased smirk on his face. The message had been brought by a brown-feathered owl whose owner the boy didn't had any difficulty to imagine.  
Albus' calligraphy, usually so proportionate and graceful, was confused, as if he had written in haste.  
 _It's beginning to take shape in your head, doesn't it? My plan. And when you had it in front of you, you could do nothing but accept it._

" Forgive my coldness, Gellert." the message read " Try to understand me: what you said to me was rather startling and gave me a lot to think about.  
I considered it and I believe you're right: our laws, the Statute, society itself... it's all wrong. Only by revealing ourselves we can be free. And the Muggles... they're like children who need guidance and protection, and, if necessary, scolded.  
When you talk about it, it seems that everybody will be able to comprehend the magnificence of this vision, but it won't be like that. We are going to meet strenuous opposition, I fear. The use of force will be necessary; everything is just like you said, but we shan't overindulge. Only in this way the others will notice it is required to achieve the common good, the Greater Good.  
But, at least if these are not just ponderings of two bored minds (which I don't think they are), I would really like to know how you intend to gain the power we'll need to fulfil all this.  
A."

 _Well, I'm surprised. But I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. I've perceived it immediately, in you I've found a kindred spirit.  
You didn't disappointed me at all. Your definition... is perfect.  
Soon, my dear Albus, I'll tell you about my search for the Hallows and then everything will be clear to you; every piece of the puzzle will fall into place.  
Everything is for the Greater Good._

~oOo~

 _I had a vision, Albus.  
It was you and me, standing on the last step of a stairway; in front of us, there was Heaven: the perfect society, the Good achieved at last. The Muggles in their place, guided by the Wizards and the two of us at the top of everything, powerful and benevolent.  
I always thought great people are doomed to live and die alone, but I was wrong. In you I found an equal, a friend, a companion, and now the road towards success seems extremely shorter.  
Together, you and I are going to burst into the world to shape it to our own will.  
Dare and the future will be yours, they say. And we will dare and take what's already ours.  
Do you believe in destiny, Albus? I do: it was destiny that made two stars so bright meet in the immensity of the universe.  
Soon a new day shall dawn for all those who awaited it; we will make it dawn, we will be the Sun itself.  
Somebody is going to die, I don't deny it.  
It is natural and necessary, but it's not important; what is a human life -of a wizard or a muggle- worth in comparison to the achievement of the Greater God?  
I shall not give in: I'm ready to do all that is required. And you too must be.  
We are the chosen ones and the people are going to resent and hate and misunderstand us.  
For this reason we need the Hallows. We must silence those who endanger our vision. I will not let anybody destroy it.  
We must do it, or our efforts will be in vain and the world will fall into Chaos again.  
We must save them, Albus, we have the moral duty. And we must force them if they don't want to be saved: their petty, narrow minds can't see what lays beyond.  
But we have seen it, we have seen how beautiful and perfect it was, and we understood it.  
When the people, at last, will grasp what we've guided them to, they will forget the blood we've shed, they will exult and they will kneel to us and our wisdom.  
Then you and I will reign together, not as tyrants, but as enlightened sovereigns, blazing and magnificent.  
Can you picture that?  
Will be gods, Albus._

~oOo~

Aberforth was out of his mind and he was currently yelling, insulting both Gellert and Albus.  
 _That little idiot.  
He does not understand us, he never will.  
I don't care about him. Weren't he your brother, he would be at the top of my list: he's a threat.  
I see how you're looking at him, as if you were ashamed.  
How can you give him heed, after what happened? Can't you see that he's just jealous of your might? For when you and I are the masters of the world, he will have only his goats.  
_« What are you going to do with her, Al? She's too fragile! You can't think of bringing her with her, she couldn't stand it! »  
 _Don't listen to him, Albus; look at me, instead. Look at me! Remember our dream, remember the Hallows. We are so close!_  
« Just once, stop thinking only about yourself! »  
 _His ideas are already creeping into your mind. How long before you stop letting him brainwash you?  
How can he know what we have dreamed, what we have shared? Nothing.  
Make him stop, or I swear I'll do it. I never liked him anyway.  
_« I'm tired of waiting for you while you entertain yourself with that one and his morbid ideas. » Aberforth snarled, looking angrily at Gellert. Then he took out his wand and he pointed it at him.  
 _Wretched fool.  
Put him in his place, Albus, before I lose my temper.  
_Gellert too pulled out his weapon and prepared himself for the duel.  
 _It's time for you to make a choice.  
_ Albus stepped between his brother and his friend.  
« Let me speak to him, first. » he told Aberforth.  
Not very far, Ariana started to cry. She could sense anger radiated from the three wizards.  
Albus turned to face Gellert.  
 _God, Albus, don't look at me like that! Don't look at me like you've forgotten...  
_ « That's enough, Gellert. There's still time to change the road we're on. » Albus whispered.  
 _Why are you so scared, suddenly? What are you afraid of? Tell me!  
Oh, I know, I know whose fault it is. It was that little worm of your brother, with his slimy words and his whimpering.  
I won't let him ruin everything and put you against me!  
_« Crucio. » Gellert said.  
Aberforth fell down, howling.  
 _And it's so sweet, Albus, to see him suffer.  
_ Albus looked at his brother, disorientated, too shocked to do anything but taking a few steps.  
In his heart, he was starting to realise it...  
 _I know you'll stand by me.  
_ He pulled out his wand.  
 _Do it, and you will be free.  
_ With a sudden motion, Albus pointed his wand at Gellert and casted a stunning spell. The German, to defend himself, had to free Aberforth from the curse. Albus kneeled beside his brother to make sure he was okay and helped him to get up.  
 _Is this what you've decided, Albus.  
So be it._

They started to fight, the two brothers against the old friend.  
Spells were flung, the air was tense and ablaze with the lighting erupting from the wands.  
Ariana screamed wildly; she wanted them to stop.  
 _I don't need you to get what I want. You weren't there before and I don't care if you'll be there after.  
But it is painful.  
It's like a part of myself rebelled against me and was crushing my guts.  
I thought you my equal, but now I realise that I am far superior. You're nothing but a coward, you don't have the courage to do what's necessary.  
Do as you wish, but know this: I won't show mercy.  
_« Go away, Grindelwald. » Albus ordered, casting another spell.  
Gellert shielded himself and counterattacked, laughing.  
 _This is painful too.  
It's worse than I ever thought possible, it's worse than the strongest of the Cruciatus.  
It prevents me from breathing, from seeing, from thinking.  
Are you sure it is this what you want? Soon you are going to realise you're mistake and you're going to crawl back to me, begging for my forgiveness; and then it will be too late.  
This pain, as fierce at is may be, will do me good: it will always be there to remind me not to do the same stupid, fatal mistake twice.  
I offered you the pieces of my soul and you took them and played with them, you changed them to your own will, but now you give them back, telling me you don't want them anymore.  
I was pure, before I met you. And now that you leave me I am irremediably corrupted.  
I feel that the pain is transforming into something more strong and violent. Something that enters my bloodstream and poisons me. Hatred, pure hatred.  
Are you afraid, Albus? You're right to be. I won't let you unpunished, not after what you did to me.  
_The spells flied, always quicker and more violent.  
 _Your betrayal, Albus, is unbearable. It's the greatest pain.  
_ The insults and the screams echoed in the air.  
Ariana was frantic. Why couldn't they stop yelling? She couldn't bear it anymore.  
 _I wish you were dead.  
_ « Avada Kedavra » Albus and Gellert screamed together, looking straight into each other's eyes.  
Ariana threw herself in the middle of the curses.  
Air and life left her lungs together, too quickly for her to realise what was happening.  
She fell down without a whimper.  
She was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The two wizards looked at each other through the shadows that had fallen over the empty square.  
A majestic statue stood in the middle, the only witness of the fight, while in the corners there were piles of debris; crumbling buildings stood like barricades blocking the access to the streets.  
The houses in the square were silent, abandoned. It was impossible to know where their owners were; probably they had been deported, or maybe they had managed to flee the country.  
Nobody would have disturbed the wizards.  
The trembling light of a couple of streetlamps was just enough for them to glimpse each other, at the opposite sides of the square; despite this they knew exactly where the other was standing.  
« Albus. » one said, tired of that silent contemplation.  
« Gellert. » the other replied with a much harsher tone.

 _Here we are, then.  
The end, the showdown, or whatever you want to call it.  
After all, it's inevitable: there can't be two leaders of equal might.  
There's always just one, did you notice? Just one, never two, in all the tales. There's only one alpha in a pack of wolves, there will be only one Master of Death. _

« Surrender now. » Dumbledore ordered.  
Grindelwald tilted his head and smiled; there was something very unsettling in his eyes.  
« Never. » he said simply.  
He stretched his arms, still staring at Dumbledore; then, with a sudden gesture, he took out his wand and cast a spell. Dumbledore stood still and deflected it.  
The shutter of a window came off and fell nearby.

 _After all this time - you must be thinking - still this old tale? Yes, Albus, still this old tale.  
We are mortal creature, doomed to oblivion; nothing more than a handful of worms. But the Hallows, the Hallows are the only thing that will allow us to elevate ourselves, to become gods. They're the only thing that matters, at the end of the day. And you know it as much as I do._

Grindelwald kept attacking, but Dumbledore defended himself, observing him.

 _Oh, don't think you can hide it from me: I know you too well and I've seen that light in your eyes.  
Is the wand you want, Albus?  
You didn't change, despite all the efforts you must have made in these years. You're exactly as I remembered you.  
I can see how you follow it with your eyes at every movement I make, like a snake follows the gestures of a charmer's pipe._

Only after enduring a few more spells, Dumbledore started to fight back, with a strength that for a moment bewildered his opponent.

 _Ah, my dear Albus, now I recognise you! You're wasted locked up in that school, leaving your power to rot like an unwanted gift.  
I see you, I know how excited you are now. You cannot bring yourself to admit it, but you like it.  
I get it; it's power, the elation risen in the moment you understand you are omnipotent, or nearly so.  
It won't be enough - you know that, don't you? It's like a drop of water for a man dying of dehydration.  
Is this the reason why you hesitated so long? You won't be able to come back._

The spells followed one another, fearful and lethal. None of the two opponents could gain some advantage over the other, because if one backed down for a while, then he started attacking again, even more resolute.  
Grindelwald was beginning to get bored with that game.

 _You know, for a moment I really believe in it. In us, I mean. I really thought I had you by my side while we led the world to a renewed Golden Age.  
We were geniuses, Albus. As usual we were misunderstood; I wouldn't have cared about it, but you chose the easy road and you fled, you pretended to be at their level even though it was clear that you were so much superior.  
We could have been gods, powerful and glorious, descended upon the world in a golden halo, but you chose to betray me.  
And it hurt, Albus; oh, how it hurt! I wish you could feel that pain, just for a moment._

« Crucio. » Grindelwad hissed.  
Dumbledore could barely shield himself from the curse, which was deflected and hit the statue. The sculpture crumbled and of the glorious national hero remained nothing but debris.  
Grindelwad attacked Dumbledore with the fury of a wild beast, chasing him, pushing him backward. His face was transfigured by anger and hatred.  
« You're out of practice, Albus. » he mocked his opponent.  
Dumbledore was confined in a corner between two buildings.  
After all, it hadn't been so hard for Grindelwald.

 _For a summer, you've been my role model; despite what people say it has always been you. You know what I'm talking about: the Greater Good.  
For a summer, you've been my obsession. " What will Albus think about this?", "what would Albus do in my place?", in my head there was only Albus, Albus, Albus...  
No, it is not true; there were also your brothers, the brute and the idiot.  
You have no idea how painful it was to see them drag you down, straight into the abyss.  
I tried in every way to free you from their vile clutches, so that you could finally lived as you deserved, but as I was one step away from succeeding, you called my crazy and sick.  
Now I know it: it is the destiny of the geniuses and the revolutionaries, the one of being hated._

Grindelwald didn't name the spell, but from the Elder Wand erupted an unmistakable green light.  
It was time to end the duel.  
The curse shattered the wall of the building behind Dumbledore. The wizard Apparated behind the shoulders of his enemy, who managed to turn around just in time to defend himself from the Stunning Spell the other had casted.  
A never-ending series of spells poured from Dumbledore's wand and the situation was reversed. Grindelwald, with his shoulders to the wall, Apparated to gain some time, but Dumbledore foresaw the move and attacked him immediately, though his aim was imprecise due to the swift of the movement and the spell missed its target.

 _It's so strange. You are attacking me and you seem furious, as if it was_ me _the one that had abandoned you and not the contrary, or as if you actually wanted to hurt me.  
We both know you won't kill me. You can't._

The duel started again, even more violent.  
Grindelwald attacked to kill, Dumbledore fought to neutralize him.  
If anyone could have seen them, they would have said that they were dancing, as much as their movements were fast and graceful.  
The noise and the lighting of the spells were those of a tempest and overcame everything else, but the city itself was in turmoil, that night, and the air was filled with death and fear. Many just thought that somewhere other bombs were falling and exploding.

None of the opponents couldn't break through the stall, not even when the attacks became even more violent. They fought so closely that they could almost touch each other.  
In the brief pause between a spell and another, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the remains of the statue in the middle of the square and made it levitate, then he threw it against Grindelwald.  
The German, surprised, veered off in order to avoid the rock, but, as he attempted to counterattack, he lost his balance and he was chased by Dumbledore once again.  
The statue crashed against a building.

 _Well done, Albus, nice blow. Maybe you're not so shrunken after all.  
You're powerful, very powerful, as you were once.  
Just think about all the things we could have done together!_

Grindelwald was pressed against a wall.  
As if it was mutually agreed, they stopped casting almost useless spells and stared at each other, with their wands drawn out.

 _I think I know this scenario: you pointing your wand against me and I pointing mine against you. Of course, it was not_ this _wand and we both were younger.  
This time, though, nobody will leave this thing halfway through._

« It's over, Gellert. » Doumbledore said, stern.  
Grindelwald laughed « Oh, really? »  
Even when the echo of the cruel laugh faded, the opponents remained still, studying each other.  
Suddenly the spells of the wizards exploded in the square and clashed.  
For a long, dreadful moment everything remained perfectly still, almost frozen.  
Then, the next second, the Elder Wand fell of Grindelwald's hand.

 _You won.  
I am defeated.  
A part of me thought it would never happen, but at the same time I always knew it would have been you.  
You're hesitating. Why don't you finish what you've started?  
_Dumbledore got close, _with that wand pointed at my throat like a knife._  
Grindelwald's wand was on the ground nearby.  
 _Betrayed by my own weapon! As it seems, the Elder Wand always stands next to the winner.  
_ Dumbledore took it, weighting it in his hands.  
 _Here, Albus, it's finally yours. Do you feel it shuddering to free its power? It wants to be satiated.  
_ Dumbledore didn't move, but continued to look at Grindelwald.  
 _And in your eyes I can see something.  
The truth.  
This has always been the problem.  
I've been a fool to believe that you remained hidden for love or shame or fear of me. No, the only thing that Albus Dumbledore has ever feared was the past, the thought that I could know something that you, with all your wisdom, have never been able to discover.  
I see it your eyes, the question you don't have the guts to ask me, and I feel the blood rushing into my veins and filling my eyes and my thoughts.  
_Grindelwald clenched his hands, baring his teeth at the victor.  
« Kill me. » he growled with a look filled with hatred. _Come on, do it, or I swear I will kill you.  
_ Dumbledore shook his head, not even noticing that the other wizard had spoken. His thoughts were far away.

 _I pity you: for all this years you let it eat you away from the inside, you let it enclose you and choke you.  
I can picture you, locked in your blasted towers, tormenting yourself while you thought you could hear that voice you never listened to, or at night, in your bed, trembling after a nightmare, with your eyes shut and froth at the mouth, without even the consolation of shouting to the wind "it was not my fault."  
Even now that you have me powerless in front of you, everything you can think of is her.  
And this makes me so angry.  
I'd really want to see you suffer, I'd want to inflict you the worst pain and look at you while you writhe and ask for mercy._

A strange light, demented and cruel, appeared in Grindelwald's eyes and that pushed Dumbledor to put any hesitation aside.  
Grindelwald smiled and Dumbledore shivered. Maybe only in that moment he could really understand what kind of a threat that man represented; where the tales of the atrocities committed hadn't been able to fully convince him to act, that single, merciless smile was enough.  
« It was you. » Grindelwald hissed, then he spitted and started to laugh.  
Dumbledore howled, out of his mind, and waved the Elder Wand.  
There was a flash of red light.  
 _And so, you have chosen.  
I see it in front of me, my dream, _our _dream. That perfect and beautiful vision.  
It fades away, until it disappears.  
It's over, at last._


End file.
